


Sueño despierto

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tendou dice cosas y Hanamaki sueña con ellas. Y así siempre.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Tendou Satori
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 1





	Sueño despierto

**Author's Note:**

> Para todxs - incluida yo - lx que se quedaron con ganas de un TenHana (HanaTen, TenMaki, MakiTen, lo que sea) después de "La letra pequeña". En realidad estoy tratando de escribir un spin-off de estos, pero siempre estoy tratando de escribir cosas que casi nunca ven la luz xD. Suspiro,,, ah y perdón por el OOC, que se me va un poquitín de las manos con el Tendou, sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Perdón por los errores y las faltas de ortografía, que creo que hay muchas porque literal lo acabo de terminar de escribir. Si habéis leído "La letra pequeña", pues a lo mejor os hace gracia xD idk, a mi me lo ha hecho. En fin, espero que os guste, es cortito y no es triste, así que yolo <3

—¿Te he despertado? 

Tendou parpadeó, entre cansado y confundido, observando al chico alongado en la ventana. En realidad había notado su ausencia en el otro lado de la cama cuando se había levantado, hacía ya un par de minutos, para encender el cigarrillo, pero había preferido quedarse entre las sábanas y aprovechar el calor de estas. Así que negó con la cabeza y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano en un vago intento de eliminar las legañas que se le habían quedado pegadas. 

—No, que va —murmuró, con la voz ronca y adormilada, mirando de reojo el reloj de su mesilla de noche únicamente para comprobar que todavía no eran ni las cuatro de la madrugada. El brillo que iluminaba el rostro de Hanamaki, ahí enfrente de él, no debía ser más que la luz de la ciudad que dormía. 

—Oh, vaya pena —silbó, apoyando su codo en el marco de la ventana y fingiendo un puchero. —Tú a mí sí. 

Tendou alzó una ceja con curiosidad y desperezó sus brazos mientras reprimía un bostezo. Se bajó de la cama sin prestarle importancia de más a la desnudez de su cuerpo. De todos modos no era la primera - ni iba a ser la última - vez que Hanamaki le veía como Dios le trajo al mundo. Con todo el tiempo que llevaban en esa extraña relación, esa que habían comenzado allá en su adolescencia, ya no quedaba ningún tipo de tapujo entre ellos. 

—¿Y yo qué hice? —La pregunta revoloteó alrededor de Hanamaki cuando Tendou estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero el chico se tomó su tiempo, dándole una calada al cigarro que tenía entre sus manos primero, para contestar. 

—Roncas mucho. Deberías mirártelo.

—Así que ronco mucho —repitió casi para asegurarse de las palabras que su compañero había dicho. Hanamaki asintió con la cabeza, con las comisuras de sus labios elevándose en una mueca juguetona y divertida. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Tendou, clavando su columna contra la pared, aún con el brazo que sujetaba el cigarro alongado por la ventana. —Pues tú pegas patadas.

Hanamaki soltó una carcajada y Tendou apoyó las manos en su hueso de la cadera, por encima de la camiseta que le había robado hacía un par de minutos, para no tener que caminar desnudo en la casa ajena. 

—Pero eso lo hago queriendo por lo que no cuenta —se burló Hanamaki, echando su espalda y cabeza hacia atrás para volver a dar una calada al cigarro sin tener que meterlo dentro del apartamento. Tendou bufó sobre su cuello. 

—Vale, pues entonces tú hablas en sueños —dijo Tendou buscando alguna otra manera de contraatacar. Hanamaki le miró preguntándose si hablaba en serio, sin estar seguro de si se estaba riendo de él o si, de hecho, decía algún que otro comentario mientras estaba en el país de las fantasías. 

—No te creo —se quejó, regañando su nariz y negando con la cabeza. Tendou tarareó contento y subió una de las manos, con tranquilidad y sin prisa, por su costado, acariciando su brazo hasta llegar a su muñeca para, entonces, robarle el cigarro. —¡Hey, que es mío!

—Puedo demostrártelo —Tendou ignoró por completo la réplica de Hanamaki ante el hurto del tabaco y Hanamaki tampoco puso demasiado énfasis en llorar por ello. No se iba a quejar cuando las vistas que le entregaban eran de ese calibre. Tener a Tendou, desnudo, con las marcas que sus dientes y labios habían dejado la noche anterior por todo su torso y espalda, fumando y soltando el humo por la nariz, no era pan de cada día. 

No solían verse demasiado por culpa de la escuela de cocina de Tendou y las propias historias en las que Hanamaki estaba metido. Sus horarios estaban hasta arriba y cuando tenían un hueco libre preferían ocuparlo con otro tipo de gente. Así que eran contadas - y cada vez menos - las ocasiones en las que uno pasaba la noche en el apartamento del otro. 

De hecho, la de ese día no tenía ni por qué pasar. Cuando Hanamaki entró, hacía ya un par de horas, a trabajar en el bar de mala muerte que recién habían abierto en el centro, lo último que se esperaba era encontrar a Tendou pasando el rato ahí con sus compañeros de clase. Al principio trató de no mirarlo, de hacer su trabajo tal y como lo tenía que hacer e intentar no distraerse con los ojitos que el otro le ponía desde el lado contrario del local. 

Pero tratar con Tendou siempre había sido complicado. En la adolescencia porque era un idiota prepotente que se creía el más listo de la sala. El que hacía que hirviera su sangre encima de la cancha. El que le decía, con sus dos cojones, que no se atrevía a hacer las cosas que realmente quería hacer por miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir. En la actualidad, ahora que habían terminado el instituto, porque le echaba esas miradas largas y oscuras por encima de su copa y recordaba lo que habían hecho en antaño. Lo que no estaría mal que volviera a pasar.

Lo que siempre terminaban repitiendo. 

—¿Quieres que te diga las cosas que dices en sueños, Hiro-chan? —Canturreó Tendou acercándose demasiado al rostro de Hanamaki. Este se relamió los labios y buscó el cigarro de nuevo, quitándoselo al contrario de la boca para ocuparlo él. Abrió un tanto las piernas y Tendou dio un paso hacia adelante para colocarse entre ellas. 

—Di lo que quieras, soy bastante consciente de mis sueños. 

Hanamaki llevó de sus manos a la nuca ajena y acarició el cabello en ella, aún con la otra ocupada con el tabaco. Tendou se permitió cerrar los ojos durante un momento y su agarre se volvió a intensificar en la cadera de su compañero. 

—Casi que prefiero guardarmelo para mi —se rió él. —Tener la ventaja de la situación de vez en cuando tampoco está mal. 

—La ventaja —repitió Hanamaki, volviendo al cigarro. Sí… Lo decía como si nunca hubiera sido así. Como si desde el principio de su relación Tendou no hubiera sido el único que había estado marcando el ritmo, diciendo lo que debían hacer, lo que estaba mal, o el camino más conveniente para ambos. —Creo que soy yo quien nunca ha salido… con ventaja, de esto. 

Tendou sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo las palmas de sus manos hasta el trasero ajeno, introduciéndose por debajo de la camiseta. 

—Sí, claro. Quizás solo en esto —se quejó, agarrando con fuerza las nalgas de Hanamaki para enfatizar su punto. —Porque en todo lo demás, cariño, tú eres el que manda. 

—¿Cariño?

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó y si Hanamaki no fuera consciente de que Tendou solo estaba jugando, su corazón hubiera pegado un brinco en su pecho. 

—Perdón, es que suspendí primero de cursilería —explicó, apagando el cigarro contra la lata de cerveza vacía que se había convertido en su cenicero improvisado. Tendou se volvió a carcajear, aprovechando que el tabaco ya no era una distracción para acercar sus labios al cuello ajeno y dejar unos castos besos sobre su tráquea.

—¿Y cómo prefieres que te llame?

A Hanamaki no le faltaron segundos para contestar.

—Papi. 

Tendou levantó la mirada con curiosidad y recibió el guiño de un ojo contrario. Hanamaki se quedó perplejo, entonces, cuando sus labios fueron devorados por los ajenos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin avisarle o siquiera prepararle mentalmente para ello. Que podía haberle besado mil y una vez, durante su adolescencia, de tanto en tanto y hasta en sus sueños, pero que nunca se acostumbraría a la bola de nervios que se establecía en la boca de su estómago cada vez que sus bocas se tocaban.

El camarero se vio obligado a abrazar el cuello de Tendou cuando este decidió agarrar sus muslos y alzarlo sobre su cintura, de nuevo cogiéndole por sorpresa, para apoyarlo contra la pared y que toda la taciturna ciudad fuera capaz de observar con cuánta pasión se deseaban. 

—Mejor… —Susurró Tendou, moviendo los labios de nuevo a su cuello, sus manos caminando por su trasero para continuar donde lo habían dejado antes de haberse quedado dormidos. 

Hanamaki jadeó, impaciente y ansioso, como ocurría siempre que se besaban. Había veces en las que ni siquiera tenía que utilizar su lengua para dejarle con la plegaria de algo más en la boca y aunque Hanamaki trataba de ocultarlo, Tendou llevaba años siendo consciente del poder que tenía sobre él. 

—Mejor me llamas tú a mí papi, ¿de acuerdo?


End file.
